


Alfonse sucks ;3c

by Terrara



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrara/pseuds/Terrara
Summary: brief vampy alfonse drabble
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Alfonse sucks ;3c

Why did you think it was a good idea to travel despite the storm? Yes, leaving tonight was supposed to save you money because of a special deal at the hotel, but that meant nothing if you couldn't even reach the hotel. Your car had broken down and the only building around was a large mansion at the end of a driveway. You began to run up it, hoping the residents were kind enough to let you in and not freeze in this rain. You knocked at the door and it soon opened, revealing a young man, though there was something about him that made him seem very old, perhaps it was the stare that bore through you, as if looking into your soul.

“What do you want?”

You were rather surprised by his curt tone, but decided to ask regardless.

“Hi, my car broke down and I was wondering if I could maybe use a phone to call a mechanic? Maybe even wait here until they come?”

Your gave a nervous smile but the other did not react.

“I don't have a phone.”

He began to close the door.

“Wait! Please, if I go back to my car, I'll probably freeze.”

He stopped and seemed to think. You saw a flash of emotion in his eyes before he finally nodded. He moved to the side and opened the door completely, letting you in. You were awed by the opulent decor, the place looking as if it had been decorated centuries ago and had been kept that way even after all this time. You turned to the young man, about to thank him, when he was suddenly very close to you. The solemn expression from before was gone. Now, his eyes held guilt and loneliness as one of his hands took a hold of your wrist.

“I'm so sorry, but I've been alone for so long, I need someone.”

His eyes turned red and you saw fangs growing within his mouth.

“I'm so hungry…”

Before you could cry out, he pulled you towards him, his other arm wrapping around you as he sunk his fangs into your throat. There was pain, yes, but there was something else as well, something akin to pleasure. Through the haze beginning to cloud your mind, you felt the hand on your back soothingly move back and forth. After what felt like an eternity, yet also strangely too short a time, he moved away. You collapsed onto your knees and he crouched beside you, a hand caressing your cheek.

“I'm so sorry,” he repeated.

“Everyone I knew left me long ago, either from fear of me or from Death's touch. I'm,”

He stopped, the pain in his voice clear.

“I've been so lonely here. I can't bear to be alone again.”

He gave you a shaky smile.

“I promise I'll keep you happy and safe, that you'll never want for anything.”

You were unsure if vampires could cry, yet he looked about to.

“Please, be happy. All I want in return is your company and your blood from time to time.”

He took your hand and placed a kiss upon it.

“Please, won't you stay?”


End file.
